In some types of driers, clothes are tumbled in a rotating basket, and they brush against a moisture sensor in the machine. Their dryness is monitored by an electronic resistance-measuring circuit that involves peak moisture sensing and timing or averaging. With moisture-sensing controllers of the prior art, the moisture-sensing function often interacts undesirably with the timing or averaging function. Moreover, the tolerances of circuit components, temperature and voltage sometimes cause troublesome variations in the performance of the controllers.